Out on the Edge
by bFishstix
Summary: Just a little fanfic to my fanvideo i made on youtube. I just wanted to make the plot just a bit longer...


**Out on the Edge**

_A/N - Just a short fanfic. I made a video on youtube to this also. Fishstix1987 is my username if you want to search for it. I would put a link, but unfortunately links aren't allowed... Anyways, hope people like this. :) _

_(Song: Echo by Jason Walker)_

* * *

He stormed out of his house, slamming the door behind him then took off running down the sidewalk. He has had it with his family fighting each and every day. All the sunshine days of happiness were gone, and he hated that. He hated fighting with his dad about not being the perfect child like his sister Lizzie, whom he fights with just as much also. He tries to be nice yet in-return nobody acknowledges it. He even stopped being his prankster self, but as much as he wants to people to notice he had changed, it seems like they just don't care.

_**Hello, hello…**_

_**Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound**_

Matt McGuire, 15, stood there in the distance of the red and blue flashing lights. He squeezed his eyes shut to block them out, though he can still hear the sounds of the sirens and screaming of people. One person started running up to Matt, but an officer held them back and they obeyed their demands. There was also yellow caution tape a few feet away from the teenager.

_**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs**_

Frustrated, he let out a scream while his hands balled into a fist by his side, feeling the sting of tears begin in his eyes. Why couldn't they just leave him be and let him do his thing? He certainly knew the answer; he just didn't want to accept it.

_**Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough**_

He finally opened his eyes and looked down, trying to block out the sounds to think for a moment. '_What if?'_

A tear came down his cheek as he turned his head around to look at the people that were just waiting and worrying. '_These people care about me.' _He quickly turned back around to where he was before. '_Why do I still feel like I'm alone?_'

_**Cause my echo, echo is the only voice coming back**_

Looking down at where he was standing was on top of a cliff, which was just 3 miles away from his home. He kicked some pebbles and watched as they fell below.

_**Listen, listen  
I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give**_

He fell to his knees, pulling a cell phone from his pocket and hit speed dial number 7. It rang a few times then it went to voicemail. He shut his flip phone and sat on the ground to face the crowd.

_**You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head**_

Suddenly, a cat came to him. He brought it up on his lap and petted it.

_**Cause my echo, echo  
my shadow, shadow (is the only friend that I have)**_

He stared at the people for a second or two, then closed his eyes and covered his ears with his hands, wondering,** '**_**is anybody (really) out there?'**_

* * *

It's been at least a half-an-hour already, and Matt still hadn't moved from where he was sitting. The people were also still there. If anyone tried to go up to him, he would threaten to jump and that was promise.

Matt just wanted to be alone, though it was a little hard with all the sounds of crying and sirens around him. He held up his cell phone to his ear to play ringtones to block the noise out. Then as he was doing that, it rang. He stared at the screen for a few seconds.

It was her. Her! A smile came upon his face. She was the only one who made him feel better inside. She was the only one there for him most of the time… until she had to move away to another state.

He slowly put the phone up to his ear again and said, "Hello?"

"Matt McGuire, what do you think you're doing?!"

The sound of her tone in her voice made him chuckle.

"You think this is funny?!"

"No. I'm just…" He began to say.

"Crazy, I know!" She screamed in panic through the phone. "You better get your little butt home and go to your room!" She demanded. "Think about happy cupcakes and rainbows. I'm tired of worrying about you, McGuire!"

"Come home then…"

That really hit her hard. She missed him just as much as he missed her.

Through sniffles, she says, "It's not that easy. My parents forced me to move with them."

He sighs heavily. "I know. I just don't know if I can live…"

"Hold up! Don't you dare say that." She got choked up. "You can; you just choose not to accept change. Listen, Matt, everything changes. There's nothing anybody can do about it. I hate to say it, but life happens and we have to move on. Understand?"

"But Melina…"

"Don't. You know, you can easily call me anytime, any day or night. Don't ever be afraid to, just do. I may be hard-headed sometimes, but I always want to listen and try to help."

He was now smiling with tears in his eyes.

"I love you, Matt. Always will. I don't know if I mean as a friend or more than yet, but I'll let you know."

He smiled. "Love you too, Melina."

There was silence for a moment, to take everything in and realize he wasn't alone. Even though his life with the family is in rough times right now, he knows that he can still go on in life. Like Melina said, life happens. Don't ever think negative about yourself and always choose happiness whenever something tough comes along, because you only have one life and you have to enjoy the ride.

"Thanks for chasing the crazy out of my head." Matt said to Melina before hanging up. He turns his head toward the crowd. Sighing, he gets up and just stands there for a second two, then makes his way to them.

Everybody sighed with relief. His mother Jo and father Sam both hugged him tight, with the fear and joy in their voices.

"Mom, dad, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." His dad said, now crying like Jo already was. "It's nobody's fault. We're just glad you're still here now!"

* * *

The End.


End file.
